Together
by PunkybooBITW
Summary: One shot based on Punk leaving.


Hope you guys enjoy this! Just me thoughts on everything that's going on! But regardless I support Punk 100% :)

Punk opened the door of his apartment and the first thing he did was go lay down on his bed. It felt so nice to lay on a proper bed for once instead of the one on his bus, it was good too but he missed him room and apartment. He was barley there so he never got to really just lay down and relax. His phone started buzzing again and he swore it was the 100th time his phone rang. He didn't bother to even look at it but he knew it was getting knew it was Vince or Hunter trying to get in touch with him but quite frankly he didn't give a shit. His phone wasn't gonna stop ringing anytime soon so he decided to just turn it off. He grabbed it from the night table to see that it was actually his girlfriend calling him this entire time.

"Oh shit" Punk thought. "I totally forgot to tell her I was gonna fly back tonight." He quickly dialled her number waiting for her to pick up.

"You know if you didn't want me to ride with you; you could of just told me instead of flying back to Chicago." AJ said in a cold tone.

"Babe I'm sorry" Punk said sincerely. It totally slipped his mind to tell her. "I don't how I forgot, I'm just" Punk said sighing. "Tired of everything."

"What happened?" AJ said in a sincere voice. "People back here are asking me what happened thinking I know cause they'd expect me to knew but I had to read the dirt sheets and figure all this out."

"I don't even know. I just feel so broken and tired. Ever since I got back in June, nothing's been the same. I was promised that I was gonna main event Wrestlemania but I'm not. I'm done with all this April."

"Are you gonna leave?" AJ said as her voice started to break. He's all she had backstage. Yeah she talked to the other divas but she didn't feel as comfortable around them as she did with him. She be so lonely.

"I'm not sure." Punk said honestly cause he wasn't. He knew how hurt the fans would be if they found out he left without even letting them know.

"I'm flying to Chicago after the Smackdown taping tomorrow." AJ said flatly.

"I thought you had to do house shows till Friday?"

"Yeah I'll told them I can't come." AJ said bluntly. Quite frankly right now she just wanted to be with him cause she was worried.

"AJ I know you're worried but I don't want you screwing up your schedule to come and check up on me, I'm fine."

"I want to! I wanna just talk to you about all this."

"How'd you manage you convince Vince about all this?"

"There's some perks about being CM Punks girlfriend you know." AJ said smirking. "Got a little pull back here sometimes."

_AJ walked down the halls looking for Vince's office. She really just wanted to go and see if Phil was okay or not._

_She lightly knocked on Vince's door and waited for him to open it. The door opened and Vince did not look happy at all. AJ was starting to second guess all of this._

_"Hello AJ, come in." Vince said letting her in the room._

_"Um I heard Phil left." AJ said nervously._

_"He did, and I'm assuming he didn't tell you his plans" Vince said sighing. "I've been trying to get in touch with him for the past 2 hours April." Did you happen to talk to him?" Vince said hoping she did._

_"I tired calling him but he didn't pick up, I was wondering if I could fly to Chicago after the Smackdown taping tomorrow?" AJ said nervously._

_"AJ I know you're worried but you're our Divas champion, I can't just let you leave like that." Vince said sitting down._

_"If you leave then everyone's gonna think you quit too and then there's gonna be more problems. I don't want people think both of our top stars just walked out on us."_

_"I know but I just need to talk to him once that's all. I'm not saying when I come back he's gonna be with me but maybe I can get him to agree on something. He's just really upset right now and he's not gonna listen to anyone, he won't even pick up my calls so I don't think he'll pick up yours." AJ said making sure she didn't make her boss anymore angry._

_"Alright April but I need you on Raw, with or without Phil." Vince said sternly._

_"Alright, thank you so much." AJ said bef_ore _leaving._

"Oh I'm sure Vince was very happy to hear that his Divas Champion was leaving to go check on her boyfriend." Punk said chuckling.

"I'm pretty sure he just hates you more now." AJ said laughing a bit. "I'll see you Wednesday ok?" "I love you"

"Alright, love you too." Punk said before he hung up.

AJ opened the door to Phil's apartment and set her stuff down on the floor.

"Phil" AJ said looking around the house. "She opened the door to his bedroom to see him sleeping peacefully. This is probably the first time in months she's seen him so relaxed. She walked over to him and have him a little peck on his cheek. He stirred about before open his eyes and getting up.

"AJ? I'm so sorry I forgot to pick you up from the airport. I just fell asleep and didn't even realize that I had to pick you up."

"It's okay" AJ said smiling. "I got Colt to pick me up."

Punk rolled his eyes. "How many times did he hit on you?" Colt had some weird obsession with pissing Punk off by hitting on his girlfriend and it worked every time. "Not as much as I thought he would" AJ said laughing.

"He's just be friendly." AJ said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"No he was taking advantage of the fact that I wasn't there... Punk said in an annoyed tone. "I swear he'd try and get in your pants if you two with home alone."

"You're overreacting!" AJ said laughing.

She let go of him and went and sat on his bed. "So jokes aside you want to tell why you left abruptly? You didn't wen mention this to me Phil. What happened?"

Punk sighed and took a seat beside her. "I don't know April. I really don't. I'm so tired of all this." Punk said sighing.

"Tired as in the you want to take a break or tired as in you want to just drop everything and leave?"

"My body can't take this anymore, Ive been going and getting so many tests done and MRI's, it's just taking a toll on me." "I was told I was going to be main eventing WM this year but then all of a sudden Dave comes back and what change of damn plans? Dave is my friend and this has nothing to do with him but I worked my ass off since I came back in June and this is how I'm awarded?" Punk said sighing.

AJ could see he was upset and it made her feel so bad. She moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Punk wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She was the only one who actually understood him.

"I get it, I've been noticing all this since you came back. "You barely talked to anyone and kept your distance, you even stopped arguing with Creative and did as they told you too. The only time I've seen you happy is when you were interacting with the fans." AJ said playing with his fingers.

"I know you're not happy Phil, I've noticed it even before we started dating. I just thought you were tired and getting back to normal so you were like this but when I heard you didn't even bother arguing with Vince about losing you main event spot... I knew something was wrong."

"I'm just tired off all this bullshit. I just hate how they're giving people who come back after so many years opportunities that guys like Bryan,Nick and I should be getting. This was Bryan's year and if my main event spot was given to him I wouldn't have minded at all cause he deserved it but this." Punk said running his hand over his face in frustration.

"I don't know about anyone else but I'm gonna support you regardless of your decision. I know how unhappy you are and If leaving is the only way you're gonna be happy well then I'm not leaving your side." Punk smiled as he pulled AJ in for a kiss. She was his rock and he didn't know what he would do without her. She always supported him in his decisions even if she didn't agree with him.

"I love you" Punk said cupping her cheek.

"I love you too" AJ said smiling. "You're not alone, we're gonna get through this together."

"Together" Punk said smiling.

So this kinda just came to when I was thinking about this whole Punk situation. I don't know if I will make this into a story, probably not. But if you want me to then I'll think about it but I know a bunch of you will be asking me about Trust and as of right now I don't know where to take the story cause I kinda of have writers block so yeah I hope you guys understand :) hope you enjoyed this one-shot!


End file.
